Hermione's Baby
by gentledove2
Summary: After the Dark Lord was defeated, Hermione and Thorfinn get together. She gets pregnant but before she could tell Thorfinn, Ronald arranged for a fake news story about Thorfinn cheating on her with a bunch of slags. Not knowing the story was fake, Hermione flees to the Muggle world! Happy ending for Hermione & Thorfinn!


**Chapter 1 - Draco Plays Cupid**

"Sooooooo...you're carrying his kid...plan on telling him anytime soon?" Draco asked calmly.

Of all the ways for Draco to have started their conversation, Hermione wasn't expecting that and she nearly sprayed her coffee all over their elegant brunch. Fortunately, her reactions were quick and she was able to get her napkin to her mouth in record speed, thus safely containing what had been her mouth of coffee!

"What...do...you...mean...by...that...Draco," she replied tentatively. "What makes you think that I am pregnant and who do you think is the father?" she queried, her voice a little louder...a little stronger.

"Let's see...I have known you for the past 7 years...you were an indignant bossy swot...the very rectitude, "pillar of society". So what happened after the war? You testified at the war crimes, managing to get exonerated many of the younger Death Eaters.."

Hermione interrupted Draco, "That little act on its so enraged all the Weasley's, including Ginny by the way, that they kicked me to the curb rather flamboyantly and en masse. And even though Harry testified in the trials as I did, apparently he was still valuable to them so the Weasley's stuck by him...just leaving me in the lurch. Although Harry didn't agree with what the Weasley's did, he had a very pregnant wife to contend with...so I lost him too...leaving me all alone again!" she said sadly, with shame written all over her face.

"I suspected something when you wore baggy robes to all the trials. At first, I thought that you just had poor taste or couldn't afford better clothing. And after Hogwarts, I had thought you wouldn't wear such unbecoming robes anymore...unless you had another reason to do so. Further, though you were witnesses for the younger Death Eater crowd, you didn't stick around for either their sentencing or the trials of the regular Death Eaters, like my father. After thinking about it for quite some time, I decided that either you had gained a lot of weight from overeating...a distinct possibility since you had been off-the-grid for almost a year...OR...you are pregnant. Which is it, Hermione? Do your friends know? And who is the father?" Draco prodded!

"Draco, if I tell you, you need to swear a wizard's oath to keep secret my pregnancy as well as the paternity of my child until I give you permission to disclose it," Hermione replied.

Draco agreed and then swore the oath.

Hermione said, "Back in Hogwarts, I had a huge crush on one of the older students. He actually pulled Ron off of me and told him that if he touched me again, he wouldn't kill him, he would just make Ron wish he had been killed. This person was very good to me but we couldn't disclose the relationship to anyone as his father was a Death Eater and he was expected to be one as well. Somehow his father found about us and he threatened his son that he would kill me if he didn't dump me and take the dark mark. So out of love for me, he became a Death Eater...not a particularly good motive, but one still..."

"Who's the HE?" Draco interrupted.

"He's...Thorfinn Rowle," she said and then she blushed.

"Really? That blond Viking? He could snap you in two just like that...and you fell for him?" he responded.

"He was very kind to me, Draco, VERY, kind and he protected me from the weasel when he refused to believe his advances...such as they were...were rejected. Thorfinn was wonderful to me and I fell in love with him when I was in my 4th year and he was his 6th...whenever we could get away from the others, we always found ourselves together. Thorfinn though wanted to wait until marriage before consummating our love. He said "true love waits". And then I could see his point of view!" she finished.

"Well! I wasn't expecting that. Ok...so Thorfinn Rowle...Death Eater...kind to you BUT a thug to others... So, how did you get pregnant then? The last I remember is that you two were on different sides during the most recent wizarding war," Draco said thoughtfully. "And I remember that he has a reputation for being a man slag!

"Yes, well that wasn't true. Yes, there were a few incidents before I came along...we found each other when I was in my second year and he was in his fourth. There was a ball that year but he refused to attend when he was told he couldn't bring me as his consort...but once I was eligible, he was my escort for the balls in my fourth and fifth years...I sat out by myself when I was in my sixth and seventh years as Thorfinn had graduated and I had no desire to be in the arms of any other wizard but him. Although he said it was all right to go to the dance, I refused. I loved him alone and I didn't want anyone's arms around me but his," she sadly.

"So, how did he knock you up?" Draco asked.

"Well you remember the last battle? After Harry died? Well Thorfinn decided he could not...would not...fight against me so he crossed over to my side and his best friend, Dolohov crossed to me. Then you and your parents joined me and so did Theo, Blaise, Adrian, and Marcus Flint. All together we focussed on Voldemort and while we were doing that, Neville cut off Nagini's head, leaving Voldemort without anymore horcruxes. And then as we had all joined in...even the Gryffindor's too...Voldemort quite literally exploded into little droplets of yuck. Poor Lucius...the stench really got to him. He waved his wand and the all the messy bits left of the Dark Lord were scourged from this world with Fiendfyre," explained Hermione.

"Of course, after what happened, your father had to use Fiendfyre as the remains were too wet to burn with normal fire. Obviously, you had to make your distaste for the former Dark Lord...and that resulted in a moment's "crudeness". Although I have to admit that it was rather funny watching Lucius try to refrain from laughing at what you had done!"

"Well I am NOT sorry that I pissed on his remains. He destroyed so many people...ruined so many lives. He deserved that...even if my mother was absolutely horrified...or so she said!" said Draco sullenly. "He deserved it...more than deserved it!"

"Yes, well your mother didn't exactly expect to see your bits when you were this old...I am sure that she was though say when you were about three. Honestly, you should have seen her face!" Hermione chuckled.

"Well although I didn't see her face at the time, I certainly "heard about it" for the next several months. I got lots of lectures about showing decorum at all times, of which pissing on Voldemort was not. It was worth it though," Draco said proudly!

"I have nothing to say...well except it is too bad we didn't plan it as we could have had the witches pee in a pot before pouring it over Voldemort's "remains"...and you gents could have added your contribution too. It would have been only fitting!" Hermione replied.

Draco said, "That all being fine, how did you end up pregnant by Thorfinn Rowle, I assuming that he is the father...?"

Hermione replied, "Yes, Draco, Thorfinn Rowle is the father of my child! And no, I don't regret it either!"

Before turning into lecture mode, Hermione grabbed them each another cup of coffee...her's was decaf...and some pastries. Hermione was very hungry these days...pregnancy did have her "eating for two". So then she said, "Well as soon as WE killed Voldemort, Thorfinn turned around and grabbed me. He held me up high and peppered me with kisses, hugging me close to him...so everyone could see! Well you know what happened to the Weasley's...they were absolutely horrified that I had turned down their Ron for a Viking of a Death Eater. They had lots to say about my morals...got called a slut and a slag...oh and yes, a Death Eater whore..by Weaselette and the Red Devil herself. And of course, Ron backed them up. Arthur, Dragon Weasel, Pompous Weasel, and Wolfy Weasel didn't exactly back me as they were too worried about how Molly would handle things."

Continuing, she said, "Well she "handled" things alright...she slapped me across my face, spit on me, and told me I was no longer welcome in their tip of a home or in their lives. At that point, Thorfinn grabbed me and held me with his hands as he wandlessly/wordlessly hexed Molly. The funny thing is that everyone thought it was someone else as no one knew that Thorfinn could do wandless/wordless magic...only I knew...we used to practice together thinking it would become very useful one day, and it did. The hex left her covered in lots of boils, most of them spelling out some very vile words...and at the same time, Ginny was also hexed...boils on her face that spelled out the word "slag" across her forehead. Thorfinn promised me that they would have those sores for life!" Hermione smiled evilly at that thought!"

Draco said, "Thorfinn was right...they still have them...Anyway, enough, stop dithering...how did you get pregnant by Thorfinn Rowle if you two were "waiting" for marriage?"

"Well," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "It was done the normal way. You know, when a wizard meets a witch... Ok, well, OK. I had nowhere to go after the Battle of Hogwarts. My parents were dead...even though I had obliviated them, Bellatrix got to them before they could leave England... and obviously the Weasels were no longer an option. Thorfinn offered to take me back to Rowle Rock and it was there that we made love for the first time. It was pretty wonderful...he took such care of me."

Hermione continued, "We were sure we were meant for each other...that we would always be together. Then a couple of months later...just before I found out that I was pregnant, there was an article in the paper with Thorfinn "making out" with a couple of half-dressed slag witches. I was so upset...I wouldn't even let him tell his side of the story. I went out storming and cut all contact with him."

"Later, I found out that Ron had been behind that story...Thorfinn had been framed...but it was too late...I couldn't go back...I didn't think he would want me...I knew he was angry with me for not trusting him...so I stayed away! And when I found out I was pregnant, well I couldn't say anything because I didn't want him to think I had trapped him." Hermione whispered as she hung her head down in both shame and grief. "I should have trusted him but I was so insecure...I was sure that he could have any witch he wanted so what was he doing with a plain-Jane witch like me. And now it is too late!"

"Is that why you left the wizarding world behind you for the Muggle world?" Draco asked.

"Yes, as I loved him so much that I couldn't read about his exploits with other prettier, better-in-all-ways witches. I was sure by now that he would be betrothed by now...I couldn't face that...not at all...so I ran. And now you know how I destroyed my own life, Draco!"

Draco changed the subject. "Did you know, Hermione, that after you walked away from the wizarding world, that the Wizengamot passed a law that took away all the assets of every wizarding family that allegedly had a Death Eater...even if it was proven that they were innocent...the Ministry still took everything...vaults, estates, trusts, money...and left them all on the street with absolutely nothing. They were even blacklisted so they couldn't find either accommodation or employment. They were left with nothing because they didn't have a Hermione Granger to fight for them."

"I didn't know," Hermione said faltering. "I couldn't let him find out that I was pregnant with his baby...I was afraid he would take the child away from me, which was and is his right."

"Thorfinn would never have done that to you...not if he loved you the way you believed he did. And even if he had married some slapper and/or a pureblood bitch, he would never have taken your child from you." Draco said.

Hermione replied, "I didn't know that and I guess I didn't give him the benefit of the doubt. I should have...but it is too late now. I am sure he has found someone to warm his bed and it is all my fault. Hey...wait...didn't you say that they took all your money? How are you supporting yourself?"

"It wasn't just that," Draco replied. "They even snapped our wands."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "They SNAPPED your wands?"

"Yup...there wasn't anyone to keep them honest so they cleaned us out...or so they think." Draco slyly said.

"Ah...your Slytherin side is showing...so what did you do? Hermione asked.

Draco replied, "Well when I knew that the Dark Lord was not going to win the war, I managed to transfer half our vaults to several other countries...having learned the lesson not to keep all our eggs in one basket. There is even some money that was converted to Muggle money. It's much safer that way."

He continued, "And I even got some religious organization to rent Malfoy Manor for a period of ten years and for the princely sum of one pound...and the lease will continue past the tenth year at the same rate in perpetuity, UNLESS a member of the family cancels the lease. Boy was the Ministry pissed off when they found they couldn't seize Malfoy Manor as it was occupied by a bunch of "holy rollers", whatever they are. All the Ministry could do was collect the "one pound" every year and nothing more."

"And we weren't the only ones, Hermione." Draco said. "I got the Nott, Pucey, Zambini, Flint, Rowle, and Dolohov heirs to do the same...so none of us are destitute...we just have to lead discreet lives in the Muggle world. I bought a Muggle building of flats and we all live in it. With all the vigilanties trying to kill us, we found it safer to be together!"

"What about Thorfinn?" Hermione asked tentatively. "Has he found someone...is he living in your building too?"

"Before I say anything about him, I want to know what you feel about him..." Draco said seriously! "He has become a friend to me and I don't want him hurt like that ever again, even if it means keeping the pair of you apart."

Hermione looked Draco in the eye and said, "I love him...I loved him then...I still love him now...and I will always love him...even if I can't have him. I want what is best for him...I want him to be happy..." Her words trailed off.

"Ok...Thorfinn is not in a good state. Apparently some St. Mungo's employee let it slip to him that he was going to be a father and what did he think about that. Once he realized that he was talking about Hermione and himself, he went beserk trying to find you. He scoured all over England and couldn't find you...he sent detectives to other English-speaking countries but not even they could find you. And here you were...living in Muggle England as a "muggle"..."

"What happened to Thorfinn? Please, Draco, I need to know." Hermione begged.

"Once Thorfinn realied that he couldn't find you, he assumed you were dead and then he turned to the bottle. Every single night for the last two months, he has gone from one tavern to another in some scruffy Muggle bar, drinking bottle after bottle of Muggle whiskey...and then lying in the gutter afterward until someone who knew him came along and helped him home to his flat. That's what you did to him, Hermione!" he said firmly.

"I...I didn't know..." she stuttered.

"Well you do now, Hermione. What do you want to do?" he replied

Hermione thought for a minute and then said, "I want him back...in my bed...no matter his past...in my bed and in my arms for the rest of our life. And I will do whatever it takes to have him in my life for ever more. That's what I want and intend to have. What is the best way to get to him...for me to see him?" She asked.

"When he hits rock bottom as he does every night. I will escort you tonight to one of these drinking "establishments"...with a shield charm around you to prevent you from drunken sods who might fall on you or worse...you can see him at his lowest and then decide your next course of action."

Hermione agreed with him and she made an arrangement for Draco to pick her up from her flat just after midnight. And while she waited, she magically packed up all her belongings into boxes and shrunk them as she fully intended to be living with Thorfinn, whether or not he was willing!

When Draco arrived, he told Hermione that she needed to look like a "pregnant mother" so that she could take Thorfinn home with her and no one would object.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the smell of leather, unwashed bodies, and cheap whiskey. She didn't know how Thorfinn could stand such a dump...but then she realized that she didn't know him anymore...or at least not how he was now.

Hermione saw Thorfinn right away. She walked up to him and smiling she said, "Hi, Thorfinn, how are you doing?"

Thorfinn blinked and then blinked again. He couldn't believe his eyes. For months he had been thinking she was dead but she wasn't...and not only that, her belly was bulging...HIS baby was inside her. He didn't know what to think and then it hit him...he was going to be a father...him a daddy! And then he did what he never did before, he fainted.

By the time he regained consciousness, he realized that Hermione's arms were around him and that for some reason he was leaning on Draco. He vaguely hearing Hermione telling the bartender that Thorfinn was her husband and he had been out drinking because of the stress of becoming a daddy for the first time. The bartender smirked at Thorfinn and told him he was welcome back for a free drink once the baby was born! And with that, they walked out of the bar...or rather, they all staggered as Thorfinn was a heavy load. They stumbled around the back of the bar and then apparated to Hermione's flat.

While Hermione was making pot after pot of hot coffee, Draco dragged Thorfinn into the bathroom and dumped him in the bottom of the tub. He vanished all his clothes except for his boxers and then proceeded to douse him in ice cold water...until Thorfinn was sober enough to turn the tap off himself...which he did with a few assorted curses aimed at Draco's parentage, among other things. Once Thorfinn was sober enough, Draco threw him some clothes and then brought him back to Hermione's kitchen where Hermione started pouring into him an endless stream of hot coffee...very hot coffee!

Some time later, Thorfinn looked up and saw Hermione watching him. "You, I know you...you dumped me! Why? It hurt so much when you disappeared." And then he got a good look at her. "So you ARE pregnant, Hermione? Am I the daddy?" he asked sadly, not looking her in the eyes.

Hermione reached over and held his hand, saying, "You are the father, Thorfinn! You know you are...only you! There never could be anyone but you! And I am so sorry that I left you. I thought I had a good reason but I was wrong. Please forgive me?"

"So you need a father for your baby now and now you come to me!?" Thorfinn replied belligerently.

"I don't need a father for this baby as he or she already has one...and if you don't want me or the child, then fine, go home!" Hermione was angry now.

"Enough, children!" Draco yelled. "Thorfinn, you know you still love and want Hermione...it's why you won't look at another witch and you get pissed every night because you couldn't find her and you thought she was dead! And you, Hermione, you still love Thorfinn. So enough behaving like children."

Draco continued, "I know you are angry, Thorfinn, but you should know that Ronald Weasley was behind that witch story in the news...the one that Hermione read and thought was real. The Weasel was angry because Hermione didn't want him and he thought he still wanted to marry her...that is before he found out that she was pregnant by you...and then he threw her to the curb as "second-hand goods". If the Weasel had not interfered, you two would be happily married by now, looking forward to your first of many children. So grow up, accept each other's apologies...get married...and then united, wreak your vengeance on what is hopefully a soon-to-be-dead Weasel!"

"Please forgive me, Thorfinn? I should have trusted you," Hermione pleaded.

"Ah, sunshine, don't cry. Not that it needs saying but I do forgive you. I never stopped loving you and when I found out that you were pregnant and I couldn't find you, my whole world fell apart. Please forgive me, Hermione, for not taking better care of you."

"Oh you big lug, come here! Of course, you are forgiven" and then Hermione pulled Thorfinn down to her and she kissed him deeply...and then he responded by pulling her into him.

At that, Draco said cheerfully, "Well, now that things are back to where they should be, I am off...just don't forget, Hermione, that you still need to sort out the Ministry...when it is convenient, if you please...and you need to work out your revenge..."

"Oh, Draco," Hermione said in a voice that put the fear of God into him, "I know exactly what to do with Ronald Billius Weasley! I am...I mean we are...going to turn Ronald into a female Muggle...and the only way he gets his magic back...his balls are permanently gone...is if he makes a public confession to his family in front of the entire Wizengamot about every single rotten thing he has ever done to anyone!" And then she chuckled evilly!

Thorfinn shuddered and resolved to never piss off his witch as she was both dangerous and inventive!

End of chapter 1!


End file.
